Kelly Artise
Kellan-Aurora Crestilace, Kelly Artise, (born February 16, 1996) is a German-born American professional wrestler, actress, television personality, and model currently signed to Ultraviolence Wrestling (UVW). Early Life Artise was born in Berlin, Germany to wealthy business tycoon Nicolas Maxmillian Crestilace, and housewife Evangeline Rose Murphy. She is the youngest of four, including an identical twin sister, Aristelle Rosalyn Crestilace, born a day prior, and a half-sibling, Nathaniel Owen Artise, whom of which was born from a result of infidelity on her father's behalf. At home, Kellan and her siblings faced a copious amount of physical and emotional abuse from their father with the decline of his business. Artise, however, can recall receiving the worst of the treatment. After she was given the green-light from her mother, she relocated to the United States at the age of thirteen, where she was adopted by the mother of her half-brother, Donna McBride-Artise in Brooklyn, New York. Artise attended Constance Billiard School for Girls, where she quickly learned English, and adapted accordingly. During her time in high school, Artise occupied a majority of her time in extracurricular activities, including becoming captain of the cheer squad. She would also seek opportunities to volunteer whenever she could. She graduated in the spring of 2014. Modeling Career At the age of sixteen, Artise began modeling for several small agencies in the heart of Brooklyn, after being scouted by her manager Dakota Barricuda, at a basketball game at St. Jude's School for Boys, the brother school of her high school. She then went on to model for Victoria's Secret in 2013, becoming the youngest female to ever model for the agency at the age of seventeen. It was there, that Kellan met fellow UVW Goddess, Victoria Leroux. The same year, she ranked #15 on Style Magazine's Top 50 list of highest grossing models. She continued to model for the agency up until the spring of 2016, when she parted ways with the company in seek for a different career in wrestling. She continues to attribute her past in modeling by using various runway pieces for ring gear, and continuing her notable walking style from many televised Victoria's Secret fashion shows. Professional Wrestling Career Training Artise began training extensively with fellow UVW Goddess, and close friend Danica Vaine in 2017. The Diva PPVs In April of 2016, Artise received a call to participate in the first ever Diva Mania PPV, which in turn, would be her first televised match. She was scheduled to take part in a triple threat match with TKS Sirens Aysia and Marcela Ferreira, but was ambushed by Tiffany Aero, therefore causing her to forfeit the match due to injury. It later came out that the incident was a shooting on Aero's end. The next year, Artise participated in Diva Mania II, in the first ever "Miss Diva Mania Battle Royal", but was ultimately eliminated first in the match-up. The Friendship Tour In March of 2018, Artise returned to the independent circuit, sparking the inception of what she has dubbed "The Friendship Tour". There have been two televised episodes thus far, both of which are singles exhibition matches. Artise has not picked up a victory so far. Ultraviolence Wrestling (UVW) Artise signed to Ultraviolence Wrestling in June 2017. She made her debut in the first ever rendition of UVW Live, where she lost to Victoria LeClaire with the help of a distraction. Personal life After being told she was unable to conceive children, Artise went against her medical doctor's wishes and underwent an insemination process, in which was successful, as she'd given birth to fraternal twins, Leona Blair Artise, and Elliot Aiden Artise, born January 20, 2017. Though she has successfully given birth to children, Artise has shared with the media that she has not yet lost her virginity, and would like to save herself for marriage. Kelly Artise has been dating fellow Ultraviolence wrestler Atreo Phan since January of 2018. In December of 2017, Artise announced via her twitter that she struggles with Bipolar disorder, quoting "I'm just like any other girl, but sometimes, I just feel so sad... like I'm never enough. It's like every other day. One second I'm literally so happy, and the next I can't stop crying." Kellan is an avid fan of the My Little Pony franchise, and has followed it since her teenage years. She is also ambidextrous. In wrestling Finishing Moves Miss Hugs-A-Lot (Modified Octopus Hold) - 2016-present (Used rarely thereafter) Kisses From Kelly (Spinning Fireman's Carry Jawbreaker) - 2017-present Ring-My-Kel '''(Running Spinning Heel Kick) - 2016-present Signature Moves Yucky Lollipop/Berry Bomb (Powerbomb) Smile Appointment (Snapmare Knee Smash) Scissors Kick Running Snapmare Take-down Dropkick Variations Suplex Variations Arm Drag Variations Hurricanrana Diving Arm Drag Tour de Berlin (Multiple Corner Kick Combination, usually followed by a clothesline and bulldog) '''Nicknames * The It Gal * Berlin's Princess * Lady Strawberry * Entrance themes ** Look At Me by TWICE (2017-present) ** Just That Girl by Drew Seeley (2014-2016) ** Lollipop by F(x) (2017)